Danny Miller
Danny Miller is a hero in Eclipse rpg. He is a small time worker for the New York times and has the ability of Superhuman Reflexes. History Before RP Danny was brought up in Manhattan, New York by his loving mother and father. He was born several months early and was not expected to live long. But defying odds Danny managed to survive and live a happy and somewhat healthy life. At age 3 he learned how to speak and showed a keen interest in taking pictures with his toy camera. At age 5 he went to school were he found it easy to make friends with people. He discovered his powers at the age of 6 he was gifted with a baby sister who had power negation which is one of the reasons his powers did not activate till now. His parents treated him like no parent would. They respected his decisions and did not push him to do anything he did not want to. At the age of 8 Danny managed to gain a relationship with his 2 year old sister who adored him so much.At age 10 he found a new found love for journalism and photography. He joined the school newspaper and quickly found himself in the editorial position for his school newspaper. With this position he managed to bust some of the schools greatest mysteries and scandals. He worked alongside a jealous photographer who was a backstabbing jerk that wanted his position on the paper. When he graduated school at age 17 he aspired to become an employee for the New York Times. Due to his history with journalism they hired him as an unpaid intern. As he struggled through the years he finally came a small time worker for the New York Times who specialized on scandals involving members of the public. At the age of 20 he was so interested in writing that he started to write a novel while trying to hold down his job. Danny still puts the effort into seeing his family every now and again but his job consumes most his time so he only sees them at holidays. His powers have manifested only a few days ago. Government Plot He has been involved in the opening night for the Diamond cove where he met Nicholas Black who doesn't really like him for some reason and he questioned the boss of the place. After that he was somehow kidnapped and put in building 26 with the other captees. Here he shared a cell with Ruby May. After being moved from his cell he was given the cell nearest to the door. After escaping he immediately ran into Harmony Mills who he is now helping. Powers Danny has the power of enhanced reflexes. This allows him to react much quicker to situations than normal people. With this ability he is able to dodge punches or bullets although he is not fast enough to counter the attack. His mind is aware of the situation which is what activates his ability. Danny can only move as fast as his body allows him while his powers are active. Through all of this the time taken to react to events is decreased. Danny can only react if he can see the danger. His powers only activate when he senses he is in danger but if he does not know then his powers cannot activate. If he does not react fast enough then he can still get hurt by the punch, bullet etc. If he cannot see the danger then his powers will not work and he cannot move fast enough to counteract anything. As a counterpower to all of this he has developed the power of threat detection which allows him to hack into a phsycic medium in the future and allows him to know if he is going to come into harm any time soon. The link itself only posses as a short searing headache that warns him that danger is in fact near him. Danny is still new to this power and so has much to learn about how to control it making it quite useless for the time being Personality Danny is one of those people that other people can rely on. He always keeps secrets no matter what the cost may be. He will do almost anything to get to the truth apart from giving away a secret. He is trying to keep what happened in the past behind him. He has a very long temper and it will take something big for him to fall out with someone. He tends to like to keep his private life secret. He is easily distracted and tends to reveal secrets only when he is drunk. He believes that deep down even the cruelest of people have a remorseful and sensitive side. He honors no religion as he feels they are all based on myths and legends. Besides being this he can also be relentlessly unemotional and at times uncaring of what people think of him. His harshness is a tough love strategy of helping people learn and will usually only do things for people if they benifit himself in the mildest way Category:Characters